


Blood on the Table

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Puddle of Mudd, Songfic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've given everything I've got<br/>The blood's on the table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Table

Admittedly, he should have expected the left hook. 

Nothing’s a surprise when you’re dating Commander Shepard. And after the mission with Zaeed, the seedy dive she chose for a night out, and the amount of alcohol she’d just imbibed — the barfight was inevitable. The woman is part krogan and 100% marine; always on the edge of punching someone to begin with. 

Why did he even try to negotiate with angry spacers? What was he going to do, save her honor?

“Lucky. No fractures.” Chakwas presses a cold pack to his cheek and her stern face disintegrates into a smirk. “But it looks mighty impressive. Garrus would be jealous.”

Well, that’s something.


End file.
